Together Forever
by Ruusukainen
Summary: There were two left from the Fantastic Four. The two, that were more depressed than ever. RS


**A/N -**This is a Summer/Ryan oneshot from me. The song is called _Everytime _and it's by Simple Plan.

**Summary –**There were two left from the Fantastic Four. The two, that were more depressed than ever. RS oneshot.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Together Forever**

* * *

Summer watched her sleeping husband.

Ryan's messy hair felt soft under her fingers. His chest rose and fell steadily.

Their marriage was strong. Ryan had proposed her after couple years of dating. They were living in a huge mansion in Newport. They had bild and designed it together. It was their dream house and she loved every little detail in it. She had insisted that her shoes and clothes needed their own room. That large room in upstairs beside the master bedroom was her happy place. The whole house was their happy place.

Ryan and Summer had much private time too. They didn't spend time with each other because they had to. It was because they wanted to.

They had a dinner at the Cohens every Sunday. Seth came too with his wife and children.

Summer and Seth had broken up a week after the graduation night. Summer just wasn't strong enough to be in a relationship at that time. Seth didn't even try to get her back. He was finally accepted to college and had left right away.

There were two left from the Fantastic Four. The two, that decided to stay in Newport. The two, that were more depressed than ever.

They had spent that summer together as friends. They had a daily routine that kept them going. Since Summer's dad was busy at work, she hanged out at the Cohen's almost daily. She spent long of nights at the pool house, softly crying in Ryan's arms.

After losing her best friend, her mind was empty. She wasn't sure what to think about it.

"We'll get through this. It's going to be okay," Ryan kept on saying. And thankfully he was right. They got through it. It just took time.

Kirsten and Sandy helped a lot. Ryan and Summer had a rough time, but they were there for them.

Kirsten got them working for Newport Group. Ryan was the most talented architect and Summer was the best designer.

By that time Summer and Ryan were more than just friends. They were the best team at work and in private. Everyone else had realised it in the beginning, but knowing what they had gone through, they didn't push them into anything.

Summer's happiest night was the one when Ryan had chosen to propose. They were sitting on the sand, surrounded by candles. Summer had known her answer before Ryan had even asked.

And everybody were happy for them. Even Seth, who came back to Newport with her girlfriend, Marie.

The happiness was a new thing to Summer. She had to get used to it all over again.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

Summer got slowly out of the bed, not wanting to wake Ryan. She made her way to the living room and picked up their wedding video, putting it in.

_Summer walked down the aisle, her father by her side. She looked stunning in her wedding dress. She held a bouquet that had pink and white roses in it. Her eyes were glistening as she smiled happily. _

_Then she was taken away by her becoming husband. They stopped at the end of the aisle and were just simply excited. They glanced at each other and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_The priest read her prayers and told her stories. Then it was Ryan's and Summer's turn. They stood opposite to each other and Ryan was first._

_"Everybody knows that we had hard time couple of years ago. I wouldn't have gotten through it without you. It was the best summer I had ever had, despite what had just happened. Because I got to spend it with you. I love your laughter and smile, don't you ever forget them."_

_Ryan smiled happily and mouthed 'I love you' to Summer. The priest announced that it was Summer's turn._

_"The truth to be told; I never thought I'd end up with you. But I'm glad I did. After losing my best friend, I was shattered like broken glass. Without you I wouldn't have survived after that summer." She took a deep breath and looked straight into Ryan's eyes. "But you were there by my side and I was complete again. I just love everything about you and I'm so lucky to be with you."_

_A tear rolled down from Ryan's eye. Summer put a hand on his cheek and smoothed it gently._

_It was time to go on._

_"Do you, Ryan Jamie Atwood, take this, Summer Anna Roberts, to be your wife and love her until death tears you apart?"_

_Ryan looked straight into Summer's eyes. "I do."_

_"Do you, Summer Anna Roberts, take this, Ryan Jamie Atwood, to be your husband and love him until death tears you apart?"_

_It was Summer's turn to meat Ryan's gaze. "I do."_

_They got rings to their fingers and they kissed passionately._

_"We're married," Summer whispered to him, crying happily._

Summer had tears streaming down her face. She hadn't noticed Ryan standing behind the couch, until he came around it and sat next to her.

Summer rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary, honey," Ryan said.

"Same to you," she said, kissing him.

"Do you remember what Seth gave us for wedding gift?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "He made that love story about Little Miss Vixen and Kid Chino."

"It was surprisingly good."

"God, I won't never forget that day."

He nodded as in agreement. "Yeah, it was the best day of my life," he sighed happily.

"I need to tell you something," Summer whispered suddenly. It was now or never.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

She held her breath and was relieved to see a smile on his face.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "I love you."

_Three words, that she'd never get used to. _

_Three words, that had all the power she needed._

_Three words, that kept them together forever._


End file.
